New Beginnings
by MagicalMisto7
Summary: Just a short little story.  Love Sherlock so much so I decided to write my own story.  It's my first so lots of reviews on how to improve would be appreciated!


John sighed wearily. He had woken up to the annoying sounds of the violin at 2:00 in the morning. Sherlock was playing a fast paced tune, that was very, very loud. Of all the flatmates in the world, why did John have to get the one that loved to annoy him? Although John was warned ahead of time by Sherlock himself of all the worst things he did. Or almost all of them. John still remembered coming home to the sounds of gunshots and bullet holes in the wall.

Getting wearily out of bed, John stretched, wincing at the slight stab of pain in his shoulder. Damn war wound. He threw on one of his favorite striped jumpers and headed downstairs. Sherlock was lying on his back on the sofa, still playing the same tune. John walked forward and opened his mouth to speak when Sherlock interrupted him.

"Morning John, sorry to have woken you up a bit early, but I just can't get this tune out of my head."

"Sherlock it's 2:00 in the bloody morning!"

"I am well aware of that John, there is a clock on the wall."

John rolled his eyes and headed towards the kitchen.

"I like your jumper by the way"

John whirled around, Sherlock was looking over the sofa at him, smirking. John quickly headed upstairs to hide his blush.

"Dammit!"

"What's wrong?"

Sherlock swore loudly as he sucked his badly bleeding thumb.

"Maybe teaching you how to cook properly wasn't the best idea."

Sherlock had announced that morning that he was interested in cooking and wanted John to show him how, since John was so good at it. John, though surprised was happy to show him. Hopefully this meant that Sherlock would cook more. Sherlock had been cutting vegetables when, being distracted by John squeezing past him to get to the refrigerator, his knife hand slipped and gave him a deep cut.

"Run it under the tap, I'll get the bandages."

As John went to the cupboard, Sherlock turned on the faucet, trying not to think how badly he screwed up. He wanted to impress John with how good he was at other things besides solving crimes and annoying people, but he was thwarted in his attempts by a knife. He just wanted John to see that he, Sherlock, had feelings however deeply hidden. And they were all warm feelings for John.

"Well, it doesn't look too bad, but we'll switch jobs so that it doesn't happen again. Though you did a good job of cutting them before you cut yourself."

John gave a slight chuckle as he took Sherlock's hand and began to wrap up his finger. Sherlock looked away, so John wouldn't see his blush. John's hands were so warm and gentle, and he looked so damned cute in that beige sweater.

"You ok Sherlock?"

"Fine." Was the short reply

"Er, okay then."

An hour or so later, they were tucking into their salads, each one different to the person's taste. John's had lots of meat in it with whatever croutons were left after Sherlock dumped nearly the whole packet onto his. Sherlock's, besides having way too many croutons, had different kinds of cheese and tomatoes.

"Damn!" swore John as he accidently spilled salad dressing over the front of his jumper.

"Wait here, I have an extra shirt." Said Sherlock, smiling

He came back with one of his white button ups that had been lying on the chair. John nodded his thanks then pulled off jumper. Sherlock couldn't help but stare at the ex-soldier's well muscled torso. It was perfect except for the angry red looking scar that ran along his shoulder. John had pulled on the shirt and was beginning to button it up when Sherlock strode over and pulled John's face towards his so that their lips met.

He didn't know why he did it. All he knew was that he wanted to experience this once, even if it meant that John might not love him back. To his surprise, John grabbed the back of his jacket with one hand, and reached up with the other to tangle in Sherlock's curly hair. When they broke apart, Sherlock breathed "I've been waiting so long, I've been so patient. Why couldn't you have just said that you loved me too, sooner?"

John chuckled.

"Cas I didn't think the great consulting detective could love anyone so simple as me."

"John, you may be thick sometimes, but you are anything but simple. You are extraordinary."

John smiled and pulled Sherlock to him again, kissing him gently. Sherlock smiled at how lucky he was that everything had gone perfectly, and now he could solve crime with not just his best friend, but his one and only John.


End file.
